


sweet talk

by angelcakkes



Series: Home is wherever I'm with you [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Lots of kissing honestly, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Renjun in shorts! and thigh-highs!, Rough Kissing, baking disasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcakkes/pseuds/angelcakkes
Summary: Renjun decides to wear shorts and thigh-highs, subsequently driving Jeno insane.





	sweet talk

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote 2k of just noren kissing...  
> This is Sarah's fault.  
> I'm sorry for what's to come.

Walking into the kitchen Sunday morning, Jeno had not expected to be hit in the face.

That is, he had not expected to be hit in the face with the sight of Renjun, in Jeno’s grey pull-over that’s much too large for him, blush pink biker shorts, and thigh highs. Lace thigh highs. Lace thigh highs hugging Renjun’s smooth, bare legs. Lace thigh highs –

He shakes himself back to reality.

Clearing his throat, he asks cautiously, “uhhh Jun,” he swallows thickly, throat closing again, “what are you doing?”

Renjun turns around, stepping to the side to reveal a counter topped with ingredients for a cake. He says something, but the answer flies right over Jeno’s head. There’s too much blood rushing through his ears, too many thoughts going on at once for Jeno to be able to comprehend what Renjun just said. Something along the lines of “dream”, “cake”, and “craving” hits his ears briefly.

When Jeno doesn’t answer, merely drawls because that’s _not_ what Jeno meant, Renjun notes his line of sight leading to his legs.

The blonde male smirks, tilting his legs to show them off. Knowing full well what he’s doing to Jeno.

“Oh, you mean this? Got them last week while I was out with Donghyuck. Thought I’d wear them today.” He shrugs coolly, turning back to his task, faint smirk on his lips. “I felt a bit daring.”

Right.

Jeno closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, “you’re gonna wear them the whole day?”

“Why?” Renjun pouts, cocking his head in feigned innocence, “you don’t like it?”

“Baby, you know that’s not the issue.”

Renjun snickers, leaning back against the counter. “I don’t know. I think I’ll keep them on. I quite like them.”

With a teasing smile, Renjun turns away, uncaring for the way Jeno groans into his palms, sweeping them over his face. Leaving Renjun be, Jeno heads to wash up.

It was to be a challenging day ahead, it seems.

-

Jeno stands at the Kitchen door, shaking his head as he watches Renjun lounge on the couch, mindlessly watching TV. His legs are still bare, save for the lace socks hugging his thighs, and Jeno’s hanging on thin string.

“I can’t believe you’re doing this to me.”

Renjun tears his eyes away to blink at Jeno, doe-eyed and starry. “Doing what?”

Padding over to the couch, Jeno bends down, throwing a leg over until he’s hovering above Renjun. The smaller male turns back to the TV screen, smirking.

With a whine, Jeno buries his face into Renjun’s neck.

“Junie~”

“Ahh, Jeno. Stop it. My show is on.”

Jeno turns to the screen and scowls, wanting to burn the TV down with his eyes. “Hell’s Kitchen?”

“You _know_ Gordon’s swearing calms me down!”

“What do you even need calming from? I need calming!”

Renjun doesn’t answer, leaning up to kiss Jeno’s lips, sucking softly on his bottom lip before dropping back down to the couch. Hungrily, Jeno whines, chasing Renjun’s lips. But the latter is relentless in making Jeno suffer. Testing his restraint, Renjun pushes away Jeno’s desperate mouth.

The oven dings loudly from the kitchen. Renjun perks, sliding out from under Jeno, he skips to the kitchen.

“Cake’s done!”

 

After a while of cooling off with the cat – meaning, Jeno lays on his stomach and watches the cat lick itself, and coos – he tries his luck again. Sneaking into the kitchen, Jeno snakes his arms around Renjun’s waist, hugging him from the back.

The blonde male sighs with contentment, continuing to whip up frosting. Jeno takes it as his chance. He kisses the soft shell of Renjun’s ears, nibbles on his earlobes, then trails down to his neck with gentle kisses. All the while, he’s got one hand hold Renjun by the waist, and another that’s found its way to Renjun’s thighs, running up and down the soft skin, dangerously close to the hem of his shorts.

Renjun hums, and no more, focused on icing the cake. Meanwhile, Jeno continues to leave kisses against the soft skin of Renjun’s neck, rubbing his tummy over the fabric of his shirt.

Wriggling out of Jeno’s embrace, Renjun moves to grab some cut fruit from the fridge. He giggles as Jeno complains, following Renjun around like a puppy.

Once Renjun’s back at the counter, Jeno’s pressed against his back again – one hand on his waist, the other on his thighs.

“Done! Ahh, it’s so pretty.” Renjun claps, turning the finished cake around on the platter. He looks back at Jeno, “do you want to taste?”

Jeno, without detaching his lips from Renjun’s neck, hums, sending a rippling sensation of pleasant vibrations down Renjun’s neck.

Renjun’s knuckles go white as he clenches his fists, eyes falling shut and biting down on his lips. With a slight jab to Jeno’s chest, he pushes Jeno off and starts to cut up a slice for them

“I’m holding a knife, Jeno. Don’t try anything.”

Obediently, Jeno steps back and patiently waits for Renjun to finish before pulling him to his chest again.

“Jeno, stop. It’s hot.” Renjun chides, elbowing Jeno off again. The younger groans as Renjun turns to frown at him, wagging his finger. “No touching.”

Plating up a slice of cake, Renjun turns back to Jeno with a warm smile, pressing a fork full of cake t the younger’s lips. “Tell me how it is.”

Jeno takes the bite in, dragging his lips slowly over the metal fork, eyes hooked onto Renjun’s. The latter rolls his eyes, fighting the blush that spread prettily across his cheeks, and looks away.

Jeno smiles to himself, “a bit dry actually.”

Renjun gasps, “hey!” He swats at Jeno’s chest, holding the plate closer to him as he glowers at Jeno.

“Do you want the truth or not?”

Renjun deflates, setting down the plate with a despondent sigh.

“Hey,” Jeno bumps his head lightly against Renjun’s before kissing his nose. “Baby, I’m sorry. It’s not horrible, I promise.”

A simple sigh and no verbal response.

The taller male kisses Renjun’s nose again, then his lips, tenderly. “I have an idea. I know how I can make it taste better.”

That gets Renjun’s attention, forcing him to meet Jeno’s gaze. “What?”

Without any warning, Jeno grabs the back of Renjun’s thighs and hoists him onto the counter.

“Jeno!” Renjun shrieks, “what the fuck?”

Jeno breaks off a small piece of cake with his fingers, bringing it to Renjun’s lips, “say ahh.”

The older male throws Jeno a dirty look before accepting the cake, parting his lips and making sure to lick the frosting off Jeno’s fingers.

Without a moment’s breath. Jeno rushes in with an open mouth kiss towards Renjun’s lips, ignoring the latter’s surprised yelp.

The kiss is sweet and sticky, messy with frosting smearing onto their lips as Jeno moves his languidly over Renjun’s.

Finally, Renjun submits to the feeling, closing his eyes and bracing Jeno’s neck with his hands. He times his movements along with Jeno’s, lazy and soft.

Jeno pulls away momentarily, letting Renjun catch his breath, hot puffs of air escaping him. Jeno takes the opportunity to swipe frosting onto his fingers, then spots them over Renjun’s cheeks.

The blonde male squeals, squirming as he tries to save his cheeks. “Stop, Jeno!”

Smiling cheekily, the younger places open-mouthed kisses over the sweet white whips, licking them up.

Renjun’s screams morph into giggles as Jeno kisses him silly, his legs kicking as he wriggles under Jeno’s hold.

To steady him, Jeno grips Renjun’s thighs, squeezing them hard, making the elder hiss as he parts his legs, giving Jeno better access to hold him as his legs fall on either side of Jeno’s waist. Better access for Jeno to kiss his neck, cheeks, lips.

Pressing wet, sticky kisses along Renjun’s neck, Jeno then makes for his lips once more, cutting the smaller male’s squeals off.

He rubs soothing circles on the inside of Renjun’s thighs as they continue to kiss slowly, without rush. A simmering flame.

Until Renjun moans into Jeno’s mouth.

A cord in Jeno snaps, and all restraint is lost. Grabbing Renjun’s thighs harder and without detaching their lips, he pulls Renjun closer until he’s barely balancing on the edge of the counter, held up by Jeno’s strong hands that pin him to place.

Soon, the kiss is sheer hunger and frustration on Jeno’s part. He presses harder against Renjun’s lips, coaxing the latter’s mouth open by sweeping a tongue across the swell of Renjun’s bottom lip.

Renjun’s hands make their way to Jeno’s jaw, stroking softly as Jeno kisses him feverishly. His brain goes haywire, chest stifling. The kiss feels electric; tiny shocks sparking their way across the surface of Renjun’s skin. His body burns uncomfortably, and Renjun’s hands begin to shake.

“Jeno,” Renjun pulls away, “wait. It hurts.”

Immediately, Jeno pushes himself off, his expression softening into worry.

“Where?” He cups Renjun’s face, examining him, “where are you hurt?”

Renjun’s breath slows as he regains control, the buzzing in his head dies down. His fingers graze against his lips. They’re red and swollen, ripe and glossy.

If Jeno wasn’t worried to the bone, he would have been proud of himself.

“I’m so sorry babe. I’m so sorry.” Jeno mutters as he cups Renjun’s face lovingly, kissing the apples of his cheeks, his nose, then his lips – just lightly brushing his lips over them. “I’m really sorry.”

Renjun shakes his head, smiling down at Jeno as he caresses his cheeks. “It’s okay.”

Jeno sighs, chuckling, he noses Renjun’s cheeks, then rubs his nose along Renjun’s neck, making the other giggle.

“Jeno, stop, that tickles!”

To no avail, however, as Jeno only takes it further, burying his head in Renjun’s chest. The latter laughs, pushing Jeno away only for Jeno to pull himself back, hands carefully holding onto Renjun’s thighs still.

He digs his fingers inside the lace band, tickling Renjun’s bare skin and making his laughter break into shrieks.

“Jeno – stop! I’m gonna fall –“

Spoken too soon, Renjun slips off the countertop much too fast for his weakened legs to react.

But Jeno’s faster than that, catching Renjun quickly before he collapses onto the floor, lifting him back onto the counter by the waist before Renjun’s lifeless legs can betray him.

“Got you!” Jeno grins, “you okay baby?”

Renjun nods, kissing Jeno’s chin, then placing kiss after gentle kiss on Jeno’s lips.

“Hey hey, slow down.” The younger warns, “I’m gonna lose it again.”

Renjun smiles into another kiss, then another, until Jeno responds, meeting him halfway in a searing kiss.

Breathing deeply, Renjun grabs at Jeno’s hair, taking in as much of his boyfriend as possible by pulling him closer, bodies flush against each other.

Feeling Renjun slip again, Jeno pushes him back on the counter, missing the platter of cake teetering dangerously on the edge. Jeno pushes Renjun again, then, chasing his warmth, pulls him back.

And the platter topples to the floor.

Renjun tears his lips away to gasp. “My cake!”

The dessert remains a smashed mound on the tiles, topped with the plate still thankfully, in one piece. Renjun stares at it in distress. When Jeno looks at him, he glares back.

Jeno freezes, “I’m sorry?”

“No!” Renjun prise Jeno’s hands off, glowering at him as he points at the mess. “Look at my cake! I worked hard on that! Even if it was dry!”

Jeno tries to get closer again, pouting in remorse. “I’m sorry –“

“No!”

“Baby!”

Renjun holds up a finger between them, drawing his lips together in a thin line as he shakes his head. “Don’t.” He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath. “Go away.”

Pout deepening as Jeno hangs his head, he steps back.

“Actually, no.” Renjun huffs, crossing his arms. “Clean it up.”

Jeno hurries to comply, bending down to pick up the large chunks, dumping the sad pieces of cake in the bin. He makes sure to cast Renjun extra sorry looks as he does.

The older male doesn’t let his anger falter, huffing every few seconds as he glares at Jeno.

Minutes later, Jeno wipes the floor clean and tries his luck again. “Junnie~ I’m sorry.” He pouts, making sure to keep a safe distance, just in case.

Renjun’s legs are violently swinging over the edge. Then finally, he melts, legs slowing down as he beckons Jeno closer. “C’mere.” He makes grabby hands, bringing Jeno in for a hug and quick kiss. “It’s okay. We can make another one together!”

Jeno leans back, brows furrowed. “Right now?”

“Why not?”

“I – I thought we could kiss some more…”

Renjun gapes at him, “you’re not tired?”

“Of you,” Jeno leans in close, breath ghosting Renjun’s lips, “never,” before he captures them in his.

They break away soon, Jeno propping his chin on Renjun’s chest as he grins brightly up at the Chinese male. Renjun’s face dusts pink. “Stop staring.”

“Okay okay.” Jeno looks away, then looks back with the same, charming smile that melts Renjun’s insides like butter. “You wanna look for better cake recipes?”

Renjun perks up, eyes shining. “Yes!”

“Can we sneak in more kisses as we bake?”

“I’ll think about it.” The blonde male hums, tapping his chin. “Can you carry me to the living room? I think I recorded some Master Classes for cakes.”

Stepping back, Jeno playfully salutes Renjun before lifting him onto his waist, with Renjun’s legs hooking around him. “To the drawing board!” The older shouts as Jeno whisks him away.

As a prelude to their baking plans, Renjun kisses the top of Jeno’s head, tracing down to his brow, nose, and cheeks. Jeno returns the favour by hugging Renjun tightly, spinning him around before they fall onto the couch in a heap of limbs and laughter.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A whole mess, I know.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!  
> Please do leave kudos and comments! I highly appreciate them!  
> Talk to me on twt: [baeksonified](https://twitter.com/baeksonified)  
> Or: [cc](https://curiouscat.me/angelcakkes)


End file.
